Katsushika Hokusai
This article is about Katsushika Hokusai. For the 4 , see Katsushika Hokusai (Saber). ; Tokitarō, Extraterrestrial Octopus, Darusen, , Cthulhu |voicea = Yukana Nogami |illus = Kuroboshi Kouhaku |class = Foreigner |atk = 1,870/12,100 |hp = 1,940/13,230 |gatk = 13,245 |ghp = 14,494 |stars = 5 |cost = 16 |cc = qaabb |mlevel = 90 |id = 198 |attribute = Man |qhits = 4 |ahits = 6 |bhits = 4 |ehits = 4 |deathrate = 7% |starabsorption = 153 |stargeneration = 15% |npchargeatk = 0.33% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = S |gender = Female |alignment = Chaotic・Neutral |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, Servant, Threat to Humanity, Weak to Enuma Elish }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= Ascension |12 = |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1}} |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = |5qp = |6qp = |7qp = |8qp = |9qp = }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own NP damage by 30%. Grants self Guts status for 1 time. (Revive with 20% HP.) }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *Katsushika Hokusai is actually the small creature next to the girl, the girl is Katsushika Hokusai's daughter, Katsushika Ōi. **This is the second servant to have the main Servant as a mascot, rather than an individual themselves. The first servant to have this situation is Orion. **Interestingly, Katsushika Ōi herself is also a famous ukiyo-e artist that followed her father's art style. *She shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Abigail Williams. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum and maximum with Arjuna. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Queen of Sheba. *The design of this servant is based on one of Hokusai's famous artwork, The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife. *The painting in her first buster attack and NP animation is based on Hokusai's most famous artwork, The Great Wave off Kanagawa. **The twirling painting in her NP animation is based on Masculine Wave and Feminine Wave. **The painting in her second buster attack animation is based on Phoenix. **The painting in her third buster attack animations is based on Dragon. **The painting in her extra attack animation is based on Rainstorm Beneath the Summit. **The round painting in her Stage 3 & Stage 4 background is based on The Waterfall of Amida Behind the Kiso Road. **The design of her 3rd Stage Appearance is based on Katsushika Ōi's ukiyo-e, the , where the outerwear represents the . *Dialogue and profile translations are credited to konchew, a Reddit user who gladly translated her lines, even if her dialect was more or less usually complicated. Images Saint Graphs= Portrait_Servant_198_1.png|Stage 1 Portrait_Servant_198_2.png|Stage 2 Portrait_Servant_198_3.png|Stage 3 Portrait_Servant_198_4.png|Stage 4 File:HokusaiAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Icon_Servant_198.png|Stage 1 KatsushikaHokusaiStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 KatsushikaHokusaiStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 KatsushikaHokusaiFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S198 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S198 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S198 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Katsushika1 idle.png|Stage 1 Katsushika2 idle.png|Stage 2 Katsushika3 idle.png|Stage 3 S198 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S198 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S198 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo198.png|NP Logo KatsushikaHokusaiStage2 NoEffect.png|Stage 2 (No Effects) KatsushikaHokusaiStage3 NoEffect.png|Stage 3 (No Effects) Katsushika1 skill.png|Skill pose 1 (Stage 1) Katsushika3 skill2.png|Skill pose 1 (Stage 3) Katsushika2 skill.png|Skill pose 2 (Stage 2) Katsushika3 skill1.png|Skill pose 2 (Stage 3) Katsushika2 extra.png|Extra attack pose (Stage 2) Katsushika3 extra.png|Extra attack pose (Stage 3) Katsushika1 NP1.png|NP opening pose (Stage 1 & 2) Katsushika1 NP2.png|NP finishing pose(Stage 1 & 2) Katsushika3 NP1.png|NP opening pose (Stage 3) Katsushika3 NP2.png|NP finishing pose (Stage 3) Hokusai.png|Toto-sama Katsushika brush.png|Main Brush Katsushika brush mini.png|Other Brushes Katsushika painting buster1.png|Buster attack painting ("The Phoenix") Katsushika painting buster2.png|Buster attack painting 2 ("The Dragon") Katsushika painting extra.png|Extra attack painting ("Mount Fuji") |-| Expression Sheets= Hokusai Chara.png|Official Render (Stage 1) Katsushika 1.png|Stage 1 Katsushika 2.png|Stage 2 Katsushika 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Portrait_CE_0759.png|Choco-Choco Octopus (I Guess)? CE833.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit EmeraldFloatCE.png|Emerald Float (Under Umbrella) CE871.png|Painting Summer CE929.png|New Year's Greetings CE1053.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Katsushika Hokusai |-| Others= Hokusai_illust.jpg|Illustration by Kuroboshi Kouhaku KANAGAWA_OKI_NAMI_URA_SUSABI.jpg|"The Great Wave off Kanagawa" KANAGAWA_IKAI_URA_SUSABI.jpg|"The Great Wave off Kanagawa" (Stage 3) Category:Extraterrestrial Servants Category:Lovecraftian Servants Category:Japanese Servants Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Divine Category:Threat to Humanity